Johnny's Homecoming
by HunnybadgerV
Summary: Johnny Gat's sudden & violent acquittal took place at the Stilwater Courthouse this morning when the formerly comatose & escaped leader of the Saints strolled into a courtroom after relieving a bailiff of his sidearm. The pair shot their way out of the building, making an escape in a Stilwater police cruiser. The SPD still has not made a comment, & there seem to be no leads. *smut*


**Summary:** Johnny Gat's sudden and violent acquittal took place at the Stilwater Courthouse this morning when the formerly comatose and escaped leader of the Saints strolled into a courtroom after relieving a bailiff of his sidearm. The pair then shot their way out of the building, making an escape in a Stilwater police cruiser. The SPD still has not made a comment, and there seem to be no leads as to their whereabouts.

**a/n:** Fill for a prompt from Tanae, sorry it took so long hun. Could you write a random fanfiction? It's not random but well needed in my opinion. I have seen too many "fans" that say Aisha wasn't loyal to Gat while he was in prison and how he didn't really care about her which is complete BS! So I was wondering if you could write one maybe of the day Boss brought him to Eesh's house after saving him from the chair.

**Homecoming**

**1.**

Johnny tugged at the sleeves of his dress shirt, tugging the cuffs precisely below the edge of the jacket, before buttoning carefully and running his hands over the lay of the lapel. The laughter cut into the emptiness in his head. It was tinny and brighter than he expected for a woman who had just woken up from being practically dead.

"What?" Gat barked at his oldest friend.

He had to admit it, except for being a little on the pale side, Remy McGinnis seemed too damned alive.

"You going to stand out here and primp all afternoon peacock? Or are you going to go in the house and kiss that woman who's only seen you from behind glass for the last year?"

"In a second."

"Don't tell me _the_ Johnny Gat is nervous?"

"No. And fuck off."

The engine shut off and Remy crawled across the seat and was kneeling in the passenger side when she said, "Come here."

Johnny turned reluctantly and let his friend straighten his colors. He watched her, glad to have her back and kicking, but then anything was better than seeing her the way she had been in the hospital. _Just laying there like a corpse, yet still breathing_, Gat shook the thought from his head. That was over. She was back. That was all that mattered. That and putting things back the way they should be.

Remy ran her hands over his shoulders then winked at him. "There ya go tough guy. Tell Aisha I said hi."

"You can tell her yourself tomorrow night," Gat replied, looking down at the little blonde he had known since grade school.

"Like you'll be done home-cumming by then." The laugh was light as she stood and stepped across the seats of the convertible.

"Probably not, but Eash never had my stamina."

"Motherfucker. Thanks for sharing," she chuckled as she dropped into the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to check up on Ian and the boys."

Johnny winced then leaned on the door of the car. "Your uncle bounced when the Samedi moved into the old neighborhood. Some big crazy son of a bitch went after one of your cousin's kids."

"The fuck?"

"Yeah, Ian pulled strings. Got the fuck out of dodge. With you, ya know, there wasn't really any reason for them to stay."

Remy leaned back in the driver's seat for a long moment. He would have offered to let her stay there, but he knew that she would decline it, and not just because of Eash. If he had to bet, she was going to go back to the old stomping grounds and start making waves, plan or no.

"Have fun, Johnny," she finally said with a smirk that told him he might just want to turn the news on that night, just for a good laugh.

When the engine started, he took a few steps back. "I'm sure I can manage something."

"Shit. With eight inches, you damn well better."

_Yeah. Stilwater was going to get a wakeup call. And if Remy was in the right frame of mind, or the wrong one, depending on your point of view, Chief Bradshaw was going to go to sleep with a headache. Probably asking himself why the fuck he didn't pull the plug. _It was a question Gat wondered the answer to a few times himself over the past few years, but never asked. Truth be told, he was happy as hell that Troy had not taken the easy route.

Johnny's hands shook as he tugged at the hem of his jacket. It was not his style. Gat did not get anxious. But then this was a special circumstance. Some people might call him an idiot, but he loved Aisha, he would do anything for her. There was one thing he feared more than anything else, and that was walking through that door and finding out she did not love him, or that she had not been as faithful as she swore. He believed her because he wanted to, because he trusted her. But he knew that would be the thing that could shatter the cool demeanor he was trying to reclaim as he took his time getting up the walk.

**-2-**

The engine in the driveway was unexpected. Aisha crossed to the window and had to grab onto the frame to steady herself and keep her feet. Her eyes caught on the driver at first, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Remy?" she asked the thin sheer curtain.

When the blonde turned her head and spoke to someone, Aisha finally looked at the passenger. Her knees gave out as her chest tightened. Leaning against the glass she watched. A little smile curved her lips as she felt the cooling trail on her cheeks. Johnny was fidgeting; Johnny never fidgets. With that, the realization struck her. _He's home._ It repeated in her head like a mantra.

She tugged off the t-shirt and sweats she had been wearing when she switched the TV from the news to some tearjerker romance. Frantic frenzy set in quickly when everything she pulled out of the lingerie drawer was cotton. She stopped for a moment and looked up at herself in the mirror. Aisha knew she had one thing that was guaranteed to turn his head.

Pulling the lavender silk set out of the closet she smiled. She still wore it from time to time, when he called. It was just something about the feel of that soft fabric against her skin paired with the timbre of his voice; it reminded her of before. Of when he had given her this set. Aisha had a sneaking suspicion that Remy helped him pick it out-silk had not really been Johnny's style back then. But that had been the best birthday ever.

When she heard the engine start back up, Aisha's frenzy set back in. Slipping on the chemise then pulling on the robe as she walked into the bathroom. She ran the brush quickly through her hair, just going for presentable rather than the I've-been-in-bed-all-day-blubbering look. She was hopping on the landing trying to slip on her other heel when the doorbell rang.

Her heart stopped again and she grabbed onto the railing to steady herself. _It can't be real. This has to be some sort of dream. I'm going to open the door and … nothing_. "Pull it together, girl. Yeah. You're fine. He's back. It's all going to work out."

When she took the next step, her legs were still wobbly.

**-3-**

Johnny's hands balled up tightly, then he rubbed his damp palms on his pant legs. _What the hell?_ He pressed the doorbell again. The turning of locks was slow, torturous. When the door opened, Johnny's heart sank for a second, until she smiled at him. That smile. His smile, the little shy girlish on she saved for when she wanted something or when she was trying to seduce him.

"Heya, Eash!"

He took in the sight for the second she allowed it. Gat was shocked she still had the nightie he had given her three years earlier, when everything was more akin to normal. Well, normal for them.

"Johnny!" The breathless almost desperate way she gasped him name told him everything he needed to know.

In a step he closed the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her and kissed her. Feeling her arms around him, so tight, made him feel light for the first time in too long. He kicked the door closed behind him, but did not move. Gat just held her close, kissing her longingly, and only pausing a moment to breathe when it became absolutely necessary.

At one point, he pressed his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavy, both still holding on as tight as they could manage for fear the other might disappear.

"I missed you, baby."

She smiled and it went straight to her eyes. It had been so long since he actually saw her really smile. When she visited, Aisha's lips would curl for him, but he knew those were real smiles because when she was happy, when she was truly happy and really smiled her eyes danced. That was what he saw when he looked at her in that moment.

"You still look amazing in purple," he growled, stealing another kiss.

"I look amazing in anything," she replied.

"Even better in nothing," Johnny growled against her throat before he bit her sharply.

Aisha gasped, but tilted her head back to allow him complete access to her neck. "I can't believe your back. You're home," she marveled with a telling shakiness in her voice.

Johnny pulled away, meeting her gaze completely. He took her face gently in his hands. "I'm home."

It was simple and final. He could feel her relief in the way her body relaxed against his. There were a lot of things he wanted in that moment, but none more than Aisha. Johnny scooped her up and walked toward the stairs. "Bedroom's up here, yeah?"

"Yes," she whispered against his cheek as she kissed his face. "End of the hall."

**-4-**

When Johnny set her back down, Aisha set to unbuttoning his shirt, as he made quick work of the suit jacket. His impatience made her giggle when he popped several buttons just tugging the shirt open and throwing it off. The belt on the silk kimono tried his patience, but she slipped it loose before he could too impatient.

His touch was like fire. His kiss, a beacon that pulled her back from the abyss. The last year had been torture-lonelier than she could have imagined because everyone she knew was gone. She still had her sister, but Keisha had her own life. Shortly after Johnny was arrested, Aisha realized just how foolish faking her own death had been. Yes, it had been a boon at the time. But the limitations were so much worse.

Her hands moved over his body, skimming and tracing new and familiar scars. Her lips moved with his until his attention turned to her neck, ears, or shoulders. With every bite, every touch, she could feel it surge through her. She felt the smile on her neck when his hands ran up her thighs and over her backside. The ravenous grumble in his throat intensified when one hand slid over her hips and dipped lower to confirm his suspicion.

As if waiting for something, his fingertips inched into the hair at the apex of her thighs. He pulled away, watching intently as his hand moved lower, lightly. Aisha could not help the shiver that shook her body with the return of his touch.

His dark eyes never left hers as the light teasing continued. She stood there frozen in his intense gaze. They had been together since high school; Johnny had been her first, her only. She loved him from the start, and he was all she really wanted. And he knew her, better than anyone could or would. Every detail of her.

Her quivering breath betrayed her need as he discovered just how ready she was to welcome him home, back into her life, her bed. There was a cunning glint in his eyes when he slipped that finger into his mouth. The little groan made her smile. Johnny stepped toward her, pressing his body to hers and though she knew it, the proximity proved that she was not the only one completely prepared for the other.

When her legs brushed the comforter, one corner of his mouth ticked up as Johnny leaned over her. Aisha slid across the bed, as he followed her. He dotted light kisses on her shoulders, then her thighs. When he stopped, so did she. Kneeling in front of her, he pulled the chemise over her head. As he kissed her, Aisha ran her hands lightly over the front of his trousers.

There was an almost pained sound in her lover's sharp intake of breath. She got his belt off, but before she could go farther, Johnny moved down her body setting his hips out of reach. He glance up at her, the devilish look in his eyes made her smile as she leaned back and watched him nip his way down her flesh.

Johnny was a man of extremes. It was something she loved and hated about him, depending on the day. But when he mouth moved teasingly along her inner thigh, that was one of the times she loved that facet of him. Greedy was one way she would describe him in bed, though not in the traditional way. His hunger for her pleasure was ferocious. Her hands lid along her own body as she arched in response to Gat's artful tongue.

The intensity in his eyes when he would glance up at her paled in comparison to the concentration that seemed present when his eyes closed and his embrace on her hips tightened. Aisha knew what he wanted. He loved to make her scream. Craved the idea of turning the mostly demure woman in his arms into a quivering mess.

The best and worst part seemed to be that he remembered everything. One hand fisted in the duvet, while the other pinched and tugged at her nipple, as she looked down at him. His mouth was clamped down on her clit but the satisfied smile in his eyes, told her he knew. Her head fell back in a loud moan when his fingers slid into her, curling just so.

Intense. That was how it always was with him. And when she came, Johnny did not move until the last shivers travelled through her limbs. He placed a soft little kiss on her clit, which caused her body to respond and made his grin even wider as he knelt between her thighs. As Aisha leaned up, Johnny kissed her. The heady mix of his tongue and her taste was enough to make her head spin. Scraping her nails down his chest, she could feel the muscles ripple along her path. This time he let her undo his slacks. But before she could do more he slid off the bed. Slacks then socks came off and he stood there proudly in his black boxers, erection prominent and tempting.

When she moved toward him, he tucked his thumbs under the band. Her response was a quick nod. As the last vestige of cloth fell, Aisha reached for him. Johnny caught her hand and took the other in his hands as well.

His kiss was tender. Then he looked at her with complete seriousness. "As much as I would love your mouth on my cock, right now I really just want to make love to you."

**-5-**

The shocked look was not a surprise. Johnny never said things like that. Well, he had once, but it was too long ago he realized. But right then he was looking for more than just release. He wanted Aisha back. Needed her to know that he loved her. She held his face and seemed to understand what he needed. In that moment, it was just her.

This was something he could not help but think about every time he heard her voice in the past year. Even still, it felt overwhelming. Hours ago he was preparing for his own death. Then the whole world seemed to finally shift upright again. Or at least that was how it felt when he pressed into Aisha for the first time in too long. The deep sweet sigh echoed in his head as he savored the heat of her around him.

Deliberate strokes, deep wet kisses, and ethereal touches overloaded both their senses as they lost themselves in one another. He came long before he would have preferred, but not before her. Johnny laid there, with Aisha curled against his chest. The familiar weight of her against his right side, the tickle of her light breath on his chest, calmed him. Having her in his arms again seemed to set things back right. Almost made the hell of the last two years seem like a distant nightmare, or so he thought as the sun kissed the horizon, turning the sky beyond the window a dire shade of red.

_What was that old saying?_ Gat asked himself as he pressed a light kiss on Aisha's forehead. _Red sky at morning. Motherfuckers best take warning. Damn right._


End file.
